


The Coffee Thief

by EnsignDisaster



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coffee, Episode: s02e15 Threshold, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lizards, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignDisaster/pseuds/EnsignDisaster
Summary: Nothing can keep Kathryn Janeway from her coffee. Happy Threshold Day!





	The Coffee Thief

****

Commander Chakotay First Officer of the USS Voyager had been staring at the empty PADD in front of him for the last hour, Alpha shift would be over in two and he hadn’t written one single word of his report.

 

If he closed his eyes really hard he could just imagine the scientists at Starfleet reading over the various reports of this incident. Worse yet they could include it as part of the curriculum at the academy, the title of the lecture being:

 

**_Look at what these Dummies did to achieve Warp 10 and how to avoid it._ **

 

Maybe he could sneak out of his office, grab a bottle of Andorian cider from his hiding place, fall asleep in a drunken stupor, and pretend this whole thing never happened.

 

The plan was very tempting until Chakotay remembered a rather bothersome tactical officer who’d would be hounding the tall Native American for his report if it wasn’t not turned in on time.

 

‘Pointy eared busy body.’  Chakotay thought as he reached across his desk to take a sip of his usual herbal tea. But just his luck one taste and he knew that he’d need something stronger to get through the shift.

 

Since he couldn't have his cider and tea wasn’t cutting it, Chakotay walked to the replicator and ordered his captain’s favorite.

 

“Coffee black”

 

Then he sat back down and tried to think of something to write.

 

He’d gotten through half of the coffee and the words  _ ‘First Officers Log Stardate:’ _  when he heard it.

 

* **Thump***

 

Quickly looking up Voyager’s First Office accessed the area and that nothing looked out of place. The door to his office remained closed and none of his sand paintings had fallen off the wall. So he resumed his slow going work.

 

But not thirty seconds later it came again and this time whatever it was bumped against his desk causing everything atop to shake.

 

***Thump***

 

With lightning speed the former Maquis snatched his phaser from a side drawer and raced round his desk, his hand hovering over his comm badge to hail security. He almost fell over when he rounded the corner to come face to face with the intruder.

 

“Oh! It’s uhhh y-you?!” Chakotay stood there for several long moments staring at the spotted brown mass. He?...She?...It? With slow but determined steps began the journey up the side of his desk using it’s sticky underbelly for traction.

 

He knew that he should be calling security and sickbay to take the scaly creature away but something inside him couldn’t do it so he knelt down and watched it’s snails pace trek upward.

 

Down on the swampy dark planet Chakotay had a hard time telling which was Kathryn and which was Paris, a distinction that had been obvious to Tuvok.

 

This one before him had an overall lighter shade of brown with spots of red and orange where the other one had been black and brown and just a tad larger. But the true identifier for this one had been when it'd finally made it onto the top of his desk and with a nimble fin knocked over his coffee and began to slurp the dark brown liquid with her fishy face.

 

“Just can’t stay away can you Kathryn?” Chakotay whispered feeling extremely weird addressing the lizard as such. 

 

He debated taking the caffeine away from her but found he didn’t have the heart to as she made small squeaks and flapped her tail against the computer terminal in happiness.

 

*Sickbay to Commander Chakotay*

 

The abrupt ring from his comm badge startled the both of them with hyper evolved Kathryn letting out a loud semi-roar and tipping over the edge of the desk. Forcing Chakotay to leap into action wrapping his arms around her rotund body before she hit the carpeted floor.

 

'Spirits I knew they were slimy but I didn’t realize it was this much!’  the commander noted while struggling with the creature in his arms and responding to the hail. ‘When I envisioned you in my arms Kathryn it wasn’t quite like this.’

 

“Chakotay here Doctor how can I help you?” He grit out getting back onto his feet while simultaneously maneuvering Kathryn into a more comfortable position for the both of them.

 

“It would appear that we have a runaway. I have security team looking for her but please do keep your eyes peeled for any hyper evolved humans running about, I need the Captain back in sickbay to complete her treatment.”

 

“You can call off the team Doctor, I’ve found the Captain and will be returning to sickbay promptly.”

 

“Oh! Well very good Commander, sickbay out.”

 

Peace was once again restored to his office if Chakotay didn’t count the rather large coffee stain developing drip by drip on his carpet. That was a problem for another time he decided as he adjust Kathryn's head on his broad shoulder and tried not to pay attention to how ticklish her whiskers were brushing against his tan cheek.

 

With her securely in his hold Chakotay performed an about face and walked out the door directly to the turbolift. 

 

He couldn’t help chuckling at the content purring sound his Captain made as he rubbed her scaly slimy back.

 

“Oh Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway what am I going to do with you?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little thing to celebrate Threshold Day and to apologize for being so late with a chapter from my other story. The was inspired by a piece of threshold fanart that I unfortunately cannot find the artists name so if you know it please let me know so I can thank him or her or they for the inspiration. Comment, Kudos, and Share!


End file.
